


Min solstråle

by killthecouncil



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthecouncil/pseuds/killthecouncil
Summary: Svensk översättning av min one-shot "My Ray of Sunshine"!När Tony öppnade ögonen den morgonen, väckt av solen som sken genom fönstret, låg någon annan i hans säng. Han visste mycket väl vem det var.Tony log.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Min solstråle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Ray of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240291) by [killthecouncil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthecouncil/pseuds/killthecouncil). 



> Trots att jag är svensk så är min svenska inte nödvändigtvis fantastisk (faktiskt är jag bättre på engelska...). Trots detta har jag försökt översätta ett av mina tidigare arbeten eftersom det inte finns tillräckligt mycket fanfiction på svenska. 
> 
> Jag dedikerar detta verk till er andra som också sitter hemma med onlinelektioner just nu. Hope y'all enjoy!

När Tony öppnade ögonen den morgonen, väckt av solen som sken genom fönstret (han bad vanligtvis Jarvis att hålla rummet mörkt tills han vaknade någon gång runt tolv, men han hade nyligen bestämt sig för att börja vakna med soluppgången), fanns det en till person i hans säng. Han visste mycket väl vem det var.

Tony log.

Loki låg vänd mot honom, fortfarande försjunken i sömn. En tunn solstråle lyste upp hans bleka kind. Snart skulle den nå hans ögon, då den förmodligen skulle väcka honom. 

Tony började planera dagen som låg framför dem; de skulle äta frukost (ägg och bacon, eller pannkakor?), slappa lite och sedan ta en tur till havet eftersom Loki älskade havet (troligen för att kunna vara nära sin son, han sa aldrig mycket om saken men Tony har läst myterna). De skulle kunna äta lunch på en restaurang vid stranden, en sån där med ojämna vitmålade väggar och små dekorativa fyrar på borden och ett ankare som del av inredningen. Kanske skulle de tillbringa hela dagen på stranden, eller kanske-

Tony tvingade sig själv att sluta planera. En spontan dag var oftast bättre än en noggrant planerad sådan.

Han tittade på Loki en liten stund. Ljuset fick hans hud att lysa och skuggorna framhävde hans skarpa ansiktsdrag. Han bar en sliten t-shirt som ursprungligen tillhört Tony, underbart mjuk med en urblekt bandlogga som knappt kunde läsas längre. Den hade glidit upp över höften, och en blek rand hud låg synlig mellan tröjan och täcket. Hans långa, smala armar låg vikta så att händerna vilade under hans ena kind. Det var sant att Loki såg lugnare och mer fridfull ut när han sov, men på senare tid hade han mer och mer sett ut så när han var vaken också.

Tony tyckte att han var helt fantastisk. Otroligt, omöjligt vacker. Han var Tonys, i den mån som folk som Loki kunde tillhöra någon.

Han såg solstrålen förflytta sig högre och högre, tills den långsamt, gradvis föll över stängda ögonlock. Loki, fortfarande halvsovande, började vrida på sig under täcket. Hans ögon kneps ihop och en matt suck lämnade hans läppar. Lokis ögon öppnades och stängdes sedan snabbt mot det bländande ljuset. ”Jarvis, tona ner ljuset, tack”, bad han med hes röst. När ljuset blev mindre påträngande provade han att öppna ögonen igen och mötte Tonys blick.

"God morgon", sa Tony. Ett brett leende tog form i Lokis ansikte. Han drog kudden över huvudet men sträckte ut handen, grep tag i framsidan av Tonys tröja och började dra i den. Tony gav efter och lät Loki dra honom närmare, lät sig omfamnas, och kände sig nöjd.

För en gångs skull kände han sig helt och hållet nöjd.


End file.
